


Cruz de plata

by Koala1412



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Priests, Soldiers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koala1412/pseuds/Koala1412
Summary: 一支軍隊來到了一個陌生的城鎮，並把這裡當作是他們的根據地，部隊裡的塞爾吉奧軍官與鎮上的神父費爾南多有著不可告人的關係，受人愛戴的費爾南多可不是一個稱職的神父，他只為自己而活。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 結尾有CK出場，我無法確定本文會否出現後續，要是有的話也是會寫軍官水一直在討好神父托，或許之後費爾南多會真的愛上了Sese，願意跟他離開這個小鎮（塞爾吉奧到最後或者會被費爾南多殺死）例如在看到Sese抱住了別的漂亮姑娘會不高興等等，但能確認的是這文的阿水是真的喜歡南多。

“願上帝保佑你，親愛的，去贖罪吧，為了你在死後能回歸上帝的懷抱，我們都是祂的孩子，偉大的天父，請您原諒這個可悲的人吧...”

年輕男人哭泣了起來，他跪在教堂的中央，滿含淚水的眼睛盯著前方的十字架，高掛的窗子上印上了神聖的圖案，在陽光的照射下顯得閃閃發亮，站在身前的神父在撫摸他的頭髮，閃耀又溫暖的陽光射在神父的身上，那件黑袍子身上像是映出了無數耀眼的星星，還有那條在脖子上系著的十字架項鏈。

“謝謝，真的，我感到輕鬆多了，我的肩上不再沉重了，我舒服多了，我的主，我願意為了贖罪而付出一切代價，我不會再犯錯了。”

神父點了點頭，信徒的誠心讓他感到滿意，可悲的罪人哭得滿臉都是淚痕，皺巴巴的袖子蓋過了他半隻手掌。

“好了，站起來吧，你已經反省了，一切都在好轉。”金髮神父笑了笑，友好地向那個傢伙伸出了手。

男人拼命地點頭，他迎著光去抬頭，他才發現神父的臉頰上有著細碎的雀斑，但也無礙他能夠成為鎮上的少女仰慕的對象，他拉了拉神父的袍子，淚珠滑了下來，沾濕了那件黑得像夜空的絲質袍子。

神父看著被嚇到了，他的舉動很不自然，眉毛皺了一下，信徒以為自己那隻髒兮兮的手冒犯了神聖的他，於是他連忙抽走。

“我能過幾天再來嗎？”

“當然可以。”

男人被神父送出了教堂，炎熱的天氣使他汗流浹背，他回頭看了一眼那座教堂，那個叫做費爾南多的神父剛把那扇木門合上，男人嘆了一口氣，繼續向前走。

他自幼長大的城鎮上一片混亂，一個月前有一支軍隊闖了進來，霸佔了這個古老保守的小鎮，居民走在街上都低著頭，活像一隻被欺負了的小狗，居民能依靠的長老們也早已屈服，子彈總是能輕易讓那些懦弱的傢伙哭著跪在地上求饒，輕易地把自尊當成是玩物送給別人踐踏，那些穿著軍服的人是搶奪者，他們出入總是背著槍，說明了他們擁有權力。

戰爭令到這裡民不聊生，同時也把地獄大門打開，從那裡跑出來的都是醜陋不堪的惡魔。

在這裡到處都能見到那些滿嘴胡話的士兵，他們總是挑逗著鎮上的女孩，酒精讓他們的臉色潮紅，讓他們禁不住誘惑。

但是軍隊的到來卻為鎮上的某些處於黑暗的地方帶來了朝氣，每到太陽西下，一些姑娘會興致勃勃，穿著那些過時的裙子，手上總是拿了一把繪有西洋畫圖樣的扇子，她們擠眉弄眼，站在那些雜亂無章的小巷裡勾搭著那些年輕氣盛的士兵。

男人見著了在不遠處有兩個人在走過來，他們笑著聊天，兩人的身上都是背著槍，身穿的軍服已變得髒亂不堪，汗水和泥巴沾污了衣裳，但他們卻絲毫不在意自己的樣子是否能乾淨整潔。

他連忙低下頭，其中一個人在與其擦身而過的時候認出了他，那人的身手敏捷，像風一樣把男人的身體給卷了過來，男人被他壓在牆上。

“請...請放我走吧，我沒有惹事...”男人的嘴唇沒了血色，汗水沾濕了他的額頭，剛才哭過的眼睛還是紅的，那是一張求饒的表情。

士兵的臉上有好幾道傷疤，他眯著眼睛，粗壯有力的手腕使被壓在牆上的人無法動彈，男人知道了對方在部隊裡的軍階，徽章在陽光底下閃閃發光。

“哈哈，放了這個可憐的傢伙吧。”英俊強壯的軍官笑著在士兵的身後說道。

“噢不，塞爾吉奧，他看著就像我之前在那塊爛地上遇到過的廢物，那個該死的雜種，他拿著一把刀子往我的身上...那把鑲著寶石的匕首...”

“你喝醉了，白痴，”塞爾吉奧皺了皺眉，他厭倦了同伴的抱怨，特別是在喝了酒之後的喃喃自語，他拉開了士兵，士兵嚷了幾聲，“真的是受不了，你還記恨著那人往你臉上割破了幾道口子，巷子裡的姑娘在盼著你趕過去，快滾吧，別妨礙這個可憐的小狗回家找娘...”

男人從牆上滑了下來，無助地倒在地上，他緊張地抬眼，悄無聲息地瞄了軍官一眼，剛才粗莽的士兵推了塞爾吉奧一把，向另外一個方向跑走了，塞爾吉奧沒有看向地上的可憐傢伙，他有他想去的地方——教堂。

他走了，當他見到十字架之後再次露出了微笑。

躲在教堂裡的費爾南多絲毫不知外面發生了什麼，自從那支軍隊闖了進來之後，他就不願意出去，他知道那些傢伙都不會是好惹的人物。

他最討厭的就是戰爭和軍人，他厭惡戰爭為這個世界所帶來的一切，他的父親和兄長在早年戰死沙場，母親在接到從戰場上傳來的消息後就承受不住打擊，她老是在睡夢中叫喊，好像夢到了什麼可怕的事情，費爾南多覺得她總是夢見了父親和兄長是怎麼死的，母親一到白天就流淚不止，手中一直捧著那些老照片，她喃喃自語，也不吃飯，整個人在短短兩周之內瘦了幾公斤，他和姐姐都勸不好，他帶過母親去見過村裡的老醫生，但那個老人似乎不太專業，他帶著一副老花眼鏡，坐在那張被蟲蛀過的椅子上盯著病發的女人，他覺得費爾南多的母親是中邪了。

真是好笑。

後來，姐姐被擄走了，母親的狀況一落千丈，不久後就離開了這個戰火瀰漫的世界，剩下了費爾南多一個獨活，他能做什麼呢，他只知道他不想上戰場，他害怕極了，父兄的屍體至今仍未找回，他可不想自己會走到那一步。

於是他跑來了這裡，當上了這個小鎮上的神父，因為人總需要信仰，希望是一種可怕又好吃的毒藥，特別是現在這種環境之下，似乎所有人都渴望神蹟的出現，大家都中毒了。

費爾南多聽見了木門被推開，他絕望地閉上眼睛，硬蹦蹦的皮鞋踩在木板上發出悶響，那是地獄天使的呼喚，他扯住自己身上的黑袍，在身後的惡魔越發得意。

“善良又偉大的神父先生，請恕饒我的冒犯，我是真心誠意地過來向你訴說我的罪名。”

費爾南多摸了摸胸前的十字架，他睜開了眼睛，軍官來到了他的身後，腳步聲故意被放輕。

“我今天不太舒服。”指尖和聲音都在發抖，他想逃，這裡根本不是什麼神聖的教堂，這是一個地獄，那是屬於費爾南多的地獄。

“我想死你了。”塞爾吉奧緊緊抱住了金髮男人，他貪婪地嗅著男人身上的聖潔氣息，他急不可待地想摧毀這個正靠在自己懷裡的漂亮美人。

上一次，也就是他們初次見面的時候，他就在這裡和費爾南多在交歡，黑袍下隱藏的是一具漂亮性感的肉體，這讓很久沒有進行過床事的軍官很是滿意。

他掀開了神父的袍子，拉下了那條褲子，裡面除了一條薄薄的內褲之外就什麼都沒有穿，那兩條又長又白的腿無疑在誘惑他繼續下一步的動作，費爾南多想推開他的手，塞爾吉奧不太樂意看到神父的反抗，他朝費爾南多的嘴唇咬了一下。

“你不可以...”

費爾南多掙扎了起來，但他還是再次輸給了強壯的軍官，塞爾吉奧讓他轉過來面向自己，熱情地與金髮美人親吻，費爾南多被吻得天旋地轉，他好像上次那樣不自覺地抱住了男人的肩膀。

他們的舌頭在打結，在離開對方的嘴唇之時拉出了銀絲，塞爾吉奧滿意地笑了，溫柔地伸出袖子，後來他瞧見了那些沙子沾在了袖口上，他放棄了，轉為用溫熱的指尖撫上費爾南多的嘴邊。

“求你...放了我吧。”

費爾南多壓低了音量，他垂低頭，他想起了上次被侵犯時的情形，一開始他曾經奮力地掙扎，但軍官卻輕易地壓倒了他，兩人交合時所發出的那些曖昧的嗓音響亮了整間教堂，再後來，他帶著歡愉的微笑騎在年輕軍官的身上，用力地扭動腰肢，就在上帝的注視下，白色的液體從他體內流出，黑袍垂落在地上，軍官從地上爬了下來，笑著看他，然後扔下他，走掉了。

他才是罪人，他該贖罪。

“你是喜歡的，難道不是嗎？”塞爾吉奧的笑容像外面的陽光般燦爛，光芒透過樓頂上的玻璃窗投射進來，散落在他的身上，他爽快地脫掉了軍服，費爾南多搖著頭，抿緊了被吻紅的唇瓣。

塞爾吉奧無視了他的眼神，開始想把那件袍子給扯掉，但費爾南多揪住了他的一縷棕髮，露出了兇狠的目光，這讓他一度暫停了動作。

“別碰我。”他的眼眶閃著淚光，惡夢來襲，他不想再與塞爾吉奧做那些事了，自從上次的事發生了之後他就吃不下飯，睡覺也睡不好，淚水沾濕了被子和枕頭，他最近都不再讀那本牛皮封面的聖經了。

塞爾吉奧拾起了地上的槍，頭皮上傳來的痛楚讓他皺緊眉毛，而這些都只是小問題，儘管美人一直意圖掙脫。

費爾南多鬆開了手，他留意到了那把手槍已經碰上了自己的腰，上次塞爾吉奧也是用槍來威脅他。

他不是什麼神父，他只是穿上了那件袍子，帶上十字架項鏈來到這裡來討口飯吃而已，事實上他在為信徒向上帝請求贖罪時，他總是在心裡燃起了不屑之情，他也許真的是一個無神論者。

假如真的有上帝，上帝會憐憫牠的孩子，但費爾南多總是倒楣得很，上帝忘了親吻他的孩子。

袍子很長，費爾南多穿上它站起來時能蓋過小腿，容貌俊美的神父先生已經陷入了絕望，他跪在地上，他記得不只是胸膛，就連他的那兩條腿都有些瘀青，上次實在太瘋狂了，年輕的軍官撫摸著那頭漂亮柔軟的金髮，一些星星點點般的吻落在了那些雀斑上。

他們又開始親吻了起來，其實塞爾吉奧也算是比較體貼了，如果他們不是以這樣的方式接觸，或許費爾南多會真正地愛上這個年輕英俊的軍官。

他被放在了地上，這時他才能仔細地看清男人的臉頰，上一次他哭了，淚水染污了他的視線，他只管叫喊，也沒有仔細地看清塞爾吉奧的樣子，壓在自己身上的軍官開始脫掉褲子，其中一隻手掌還一直放在費爾南多的腰上撫摸著。

乳尖在男人的撫摸下開始又腫了起來，之前的床事讓它們一直沒有消腫，附近還留下了一個牙印。

“放過我吧，求你了。”費爾南多搖頭，他握住了男人的手臂，哀求道，塞爾吉奧吻了吻他的眼睛，低頭去吻美人的乳尖，隔著那件袍子，細細地吻著。

金髮神父張開嘴，小聲地喘氣，他瞧見了對方把槍扔在了旁邊，因為這樣才能讓他專心地撫摸面前那具充滿誘惑的軀體。

費爾南多咬緊牙關，他在承受屈辱，他轉過去，男人在咬他的鎖骨，他疼得弓起了身體，手指不自覺地伸到嘴邊，睫毛在抖動。

“你真像一個天使...”塞爾吉奧得意洋洋地說。

神父的心裡暗自下了一個決定，他在看地上的那把手槍，原諒我吧，上帝，我的主，我會在這間教堂裡殺害了這個侵犯我的傢伙。

他距離它還是有著一些距離的，他要挪到那裡，要撿起了那把槍，之後他會讓可惡的惡魔應聲倒地的，他要捍衛自己的身體和尊嚴。

在軍官死亡之前他要放棄反抗，還要賣力地色誘對方，他知道自己不是塞爾吉奧的對手，在他拿到那把槍之前，他要迎合面前的這個男人。

費爾南多的淚珠染濕了雀斑，他遲疑地轉過來，塞爾吉奧抬起了頭，看見了他在哭泣的表情，那可真讓人心疼，可是轉眼間他卻換了一副笑臉，爬了起來，輕輕地推了塞爾吉奧一把。

修長的手指在解開了那些鈕扣，美麗的肉體像一朵嬌豔的玫瑰花，在男人的眼前綻開。

而那條項鏈還留在脖子上，好像在提示著他的身分是一個神聖又偉大的神父先生，可是脖子上也留有了曖昧的痕跡，臉上的雀斑早已紅了一大片，塞爾吉奧輕柔地撫摸男人身上的瘀痕。

“你怎麼了？”

“你不喜歡我嗎？”

塞爾吉奧笑得像個孩子，搖了搖頭，抱起了費爾南多，走到了長椅上。

“你這樣會舒服一點。”他體貼入微，他讓對方坐在自己的大腿上，但費爾南多可不高興——那把槍離是離他越來越遠了。

手指的插入讓費爾南多疼得咬住了嘴巴，塞爾吉奧吻了他，又把手指抽出，讓他的敏感部位摩擦著自己身上的火熱，費爾南多輕聲地叫了起來，塞爾吉奧的肉棒早就硬得要命。

“啊...天啊...”美人輕聲地叫喚，肉棒在摩擦他的後穴，他難以忍受，想逃。

“我進去了...”塞爾吉奧抱住他的腰，拍了拍他的屁股，手感很棒，他又忍不住捏了幾下。

“不要，你放過我吧...”費爾南多拼命地搖頭，他回頭看了一眼地上的槍，他想爬過去，可是軍官不會放棄把他放走，他插了進去，費爾南多馬上叫了起來，真的太疼了，就好像被活活撕裂了一半，就跟上次一樣，塞爾吉奧還沒把肉棒全部放進去就讓費爾南多受不了了。

費爾南多被他緊抱在懷裡，他們纏在了一起，塞爾吉奧開始抽插了起來，金髮男人在扭動腰肢，他閉起了眼睛，這次的快感來得更加快，塞爾吉奧在吻著他的脖子，甚至還伸出了舌頭，也咬了幾口，費爾南多仰起了頭，他在同一時間感受到了痛苦和愉快。

“你真棒，你比起那些姑娘...還真的是...”

塞爾吉奧連話都說不清楚了，他加快了抽插的力度，費爾南多捂住了嘴巴，猛烈地搖晃著自己的腰肢，他放下自己的一條腿，腳掌碰到了地面，地上很冰，他想逃走，可是塞爾吉奧的熱情燃燒了他的理智，他差點掉了下去，他伸出手抱住了男人的肩膀，接受了與他接吻的邀請，他把腿收回來了，似乎忘記了逃跑。

他喘著氣。

“老實說，我愛上你了，不管你是神父還是天使，我都想得到你，但我太髒了，你瞧，你穿著袍子，那些受苦受難的信徒跪倒在你的腳下，他們想清洗自己身上的罪孽，如此聖潔的你，讓他們不敢隨便觸碰，但我卻想把你給搶過來，你是我的救贖，那天我躲在門後偷看你沐浴，天啊，你真美，我可以為你付出一切，親愛的，你是我的神，我才是你的使者...”

費爾南多爽得一直在叫床，他艱難地睜眼，男人的喋喋不休讓他想起了母親還在生時的那段日子，當然是父兄過世之後的日子，母親犯了病，她老是躲在別人的背後，拿著那幾張老照片在說話。

與此同時，他想告訴塞爾吉奧一件事，就是他沒有那麼神聖不可侵犯，因為他根本也不是一個虔誠的信徒。

“你怎麼哭了...”塞爾吉奧吻掉了他的淚痕，費爾南多擠出了微笑。

“你說你曾經偷看過我洗澡...啊...啊...慢點吧...”

“是的，你太美了。”塞爾吉奧笑著回答，他對自己所做的事情無畏無懼，他加快了抽插的速度。

“我...我不會放過你的，你對我所做的一切...我會十倍奉還，我決不會放過你的。”

塞爾吉奧拍了拍男人的屁股，費爾南多一直在扭腰，兩具肉體撞到了一起，發出了美妙動聽的聲響，美人的雀斑紅得像要滴出血來。

“我遲早要趁你在洗澡時闖進來搞你...”青年嬉笑地說。

他把神父放在椅子上，讓對方平躺，肉棒離開了神父的身體，後者含糊不清地嚷了幾聲，兩條腿被分開，塞爾吉奧擦了擦臉上的汗珠，一隻手去撫摸那兩條長腿，費爾南多不停地喘著氣，他的骨頭像被火燒，他閉上了眼睛，難以置信地，他開始了回味當初被侵犯的滋味，軍官迷戀他身上的氣息，那天他剛為一個女人做完祈禱，他想回去教堂旁邊的小屋裡去休息，那裡是他的住處，可是塞爾吉奧來到了教堂，阻止了他回家休息，一開始塞爾吉奧哭了起來，跪在地上，說自己遭了報應，每晚都有亡靈來找上他，讓他一直沒法睡覺，費爾南多嘆了口氣，一邊好心地安慰他一邊用溫暖的手掌撫上了他的頭髮，卻未發現在塞爾吉奧眼裡的情欲。

“我想贖罪，我殺了太多人了，可是我只是想活下去，沒有人會願意打仗，你知道嗎，先生，我每天都做惡夢，別看我現在拿著槍到處走是一件威風的事情...天啊，你一定要幫我，我可不想再這樣活下去了。”

費爾南多幫他做完了祈禱，又拿起聖經為他朗讀了幾段，又讓他親吻了十字架，塞爾吉奧的眼睛紅了起來，他一直在盯著神父的脖子，他上前一把抱住了金髮神父，費爾南多嚇了一大跳。

一開始，費爾南多寧死不屈，可是塞爾吉奧不知道從哪裡知道了他有一個姐姐，說是能幫他找回姐姐，費爾南多很快就開始動搖了。

那是惡夢的開始，費爾南多打斷了回憶，他的後穴有兩根手指放了進去，塞爾吉奧這才好心想起了在把肉棒插進去之前要幫費爾南多做好擴張。

“別亂動，這樣只會讓你更加痛苦。”

“你這個混蛋，我會讓你下地獄的，你這個惡魔！”費爾南多咬牙切齒地說，金髮隨著他的腦袋在晃動，他在踢塞爾吉奧，後者輕易地抓住了他的腳踝。

“那我也會把你拉下去的，哈哈，我怎麼忍心把你一人扔在這裡受苦呢？”

塞爾吉奧抽出手指，他的肉棒早就又硬了起來，他用手壓住了神父的腰，緩慢地放了進去，兩隻手抓住了費爾南多的腰。

費爾南多捂住了自己的嘴巴，那些曖味的叫聲還是從指縫溜出來了，他咬著手指，塞爾吉奧壓了過來，他的目光溫柔，不同他對於費爾南多做出粗魯行為，費爾南多歇力地忍住了從身上傳來的痛楚，他別過頭去，他可不想面對男人看他的眼神。

難道還真的以為他們真的是一對戀人嗎？

費爾南多討厭那雙清澈的眼睛向他展露了滿滿的愛意，在他看來就像是憐憫，雖然塞爾吉奧帶給他的是暢快淋漓的快感，但他也不想成為俗人，他是神父，即使被惡魔傷害了，他仍然還是受人尊敬的，因為他是上帝的使者。

“你會跟我走嗎？”塞爾吉奧低聲問道，他吻了吻費爾南多的乳尖，整個人完全壓了下來，費爾南多難受地動了動腿，最終還是把腿夾在了男人的腰間，弓起了腰，雙手撐在椅上，快速地扭動了起來。

費爾南多的腿再次被分開了，塞爾吉奧抱起了他的雙腿，帶著憤恨的神情吻了幾口，他壓住了它們——兩條腿被壓在了美人的胸前，耳邊傳來了呻吟，費爾南多睜大了眼睛，嘴裡一直在胡亂地叫。

費爾南多吻住了軍官的唇瓣，他差點要從椅子上掉下來，幸好塞爾吉奧把他拉了回來，椅子在震動，教堂裡只剩下他們。

“你不該擔任神父，你瞧瞧，叫得比娼妓還要歡...”

“我會殺了你，以神之名，你這個殺人放火的惡魔...”

塞爾吉奧把臉埋在了費爾南多的胸前，細碎的親吻落在了美人的鎖骨上，他伸出了溫熱的舌尖，舔著那條挂在神父胸前的十字架項鏈，費爾南多被操得有些神智不清了，塞爾吉奧笑了笑，可能這個在自己身下躺著的漂亮聖潔的神父真的看到了天父，或許他上到了天堂。

塞爾吉笑著又挺進了一些，費爾南多尖叫了一聲，後來又陷入情欲，雙眼中漸漸沒有了當初的光芒，剩下的是黑暗無盡的欲望，或許這才是真正的他吧。

十字架貼在了那雙唇瓣上，塞爾吉奧讓他伸出舌頭舔它，神父做了，他的睫毛還泛著淚珠，他握住了塞爾吉奧的手，痛苦地皺眉，塞爾吉奧清楚他的目的，他伸出手，撫摸著費爾南多的肉棒，費爾南多注視著身上的男人，塞爾吉奧放下了他的腿，讓費爾南多再次用腿夾他的腰。

“你該要為我服務，尊敬的神父，用你的軀體掃清我的罪孽吧。”

“啊...你...再快點吧...”費爾南多覺得自己快不行了，塞爾吉奧還在幫他發洩。

“你跟我走，回去軍營，我會讓你每天都爽得下不了床...”塞爾吉奧滿心歡喜，拍了拍費爾南多的臉蛋，漂亮的臉蛋被金髮蓋過了，他撥開了那些濕淋淋的頭髮。

費爾南多沒有力氣說話了，塞爾吉奧讓他射了，液體噴在了軍官的腹上，他為此露出了滿足的表情，塞爾吉奧知道這個美人一旦脫掉了那件袍子之後就會變成現在這個模樣，他要做的只能去滿足費爾南多，他知道金髮神父還想再要更多。

費爾南多咬住了十字架，淚珠從他的睫毛上滑落，塞爾吉奧讓他側躺在椅上，他們擠在那張椅子上，費爾南多被他抱在懷裡，滾燙的肉棒再次挺了進去，神父很快又發出了甜膩的叫聲。

“好爽，真想每天都能與你進行這樣的美事。”

塞爾吉奧吻了吻費爾南多的臉頰，後者別過頭去，好讓對方能吻到自己的嘴。

“我也是...”美人小聲地說，他合上了眼，露出了滿足的神情。

塞爾吉奧打了他的屁股，他一邊抽插一邊咬住了費爾南多的肩膀，神父疼得叫了幾聲，又不耐煩地扭著腰，示意還想索取更多。

“告訴我，這兩次也是我侵犯了你嗎，還是你自願要跟我做愛？”

他停下了抽插的動作，費爾南多嚷了幾聲，難受得要命，他皺眉，緩慢地動了動屁股，他在扭動，讓塞爾吉奧的肉棒能再次摩擦抽插自己的敏感部位。

“唔...唔...我喜歡...我喜歡與你做愛，你知道嗎？”費爾南多回頭笑著看了他一眼，汗水染濕了他的臉蛋，“在你們踏上這片土地的那天，我就在閣樓裡看到了，這裡有閣樓...啊...能夠...能夠看到外面的，我見到你了，我...我喜歡你...可是因為我的身分...我...”

塞爾吉奧開始抽插了起來，他讓費爾南多把腿再張開一點，過不了多久他就在費爾南多的體內射了，兩人躺在椅子上愛撫了一會兒，塞爾吉奧讓費爾南多坐在自己的腿上，後者在擦乾臉上的淚痕，對好了位置，肉棒又重新進去了，沒動得太多，男人把神父抱起——塞爾吉奧站起來了。

“啊...天啊...你...你放我下來...”

費爾南多緊緊地抱住了男人，他感受到了前所未有的快樂，塞爾吉奧絕不會讓他摔下來的，後來是由於金髮神父難以忍受像海潚般的快感，軍官才把他放了下來，他仍舊坐在軍官的腿上，他們在地上。

“是不是覺得當娼妓比當神父要更加舒服快樂？”

塞爾吉奧的笑聲似乎是在遠處傳來，費爾南多抓住了他的肩膀，快感讓他控制不住扭動了起來，撞擊的聲音越來越大。

“不，我不是...”

塞爾吉奧把他拉過來，摟在了懷裡，費爾南多的叫床聲就像是一串美妙的音符，他溫柔地撫摸神父的金髮。

“嗯，你當然不是...你是我的寶貝...”

“快點...我受不了了...”費爾南多張開了嘴巴，用力地呼吸，金色頭髮在劇烈地舞動，是飄散在空中的金色的風。

費爾南多搖了搖頭，似乎對塞爾吉奧賣力的抽插很不滿意，他離開了男人的懷抱，喘著粗氣，轉了過身，趴在地上，撐住了自己，回頭瞄了對方一眼，用手拍了拍自己的屁股。

“就像上次那樣，你喜歡我的屁股，不是嗎？”

塞爾吉奧發了狂似的撲向了他，揪住了他的頭髮，滾燙堅硬的肉棒挺了進去，費爾南多爽得差點要跌倒，他仰起頭，把幾根手指放在了嘴邊。

拍打臀部的聲響讓神父及時找回了神智，他知道他該做什麼，儘管和塞爾吉奧上床是一件美妙的事，但他不該淪落至此，他挪了過去，但都被塞爾吉奧阻住了，他的一條腿被抬高，費爾南多又暫時陷入了情欲之中，他咬著手指，塞爾吉奧抱起了他的一條腿。

“該死，這麼會扭，你比起巷子裡的那些姑娘還要更加厲害...”

費爾南多找到了那把手槍，就在他的不遠處，他要爬過去，因為這樣他才能從惡魔的懷裡逃走，他不該和一個男人在這個神聖的地方在亂搞，那樣的話他也會有報應的。

“喊我Sese吧，我想聽你這樣叫我...”

費爾南多沒有給予理會，但他這樣做會惹怒了軍官——費爾南多爽得趴了下來，塞爾吉奧在抽打他的臀部，那個地方都紅了一大片。

“Sese...Sese...饒了我吧...”

“我好喜歡你，真的，聽說你叫費爾南多，是嗎？”

金髮男人微弱地點了點頭，他爬了過去，塞爾吉奧被他哄得有些高興，只把那些小動作當作是床事上的一部分，他跟著費爾南多一起挪了過去。

“啊，好舒服啊，你能再快點嗎？”費爾南多笑著說，他的指尖已經碰到了那把槍，“我想騎在你的身上扭動，我喜歡那樣做。”

塞爾吉奧笑了笑，他當然樂意，他抽出肉棒，平躺了下來，費爾南多扭動了一下腰，他摸了摸自己的脖子，突如其來的空虛感讓他有點痛苦，他瞄了一眼旁邊的手槍，踢開了地上的袍子，爬過去，坐了上去，整根肉棒全部都挺了進去，兩人都喊了一聲，費爾南多調整了一下自己的姿勢，才開始緩慢地扭動。

“啊...寶貝，你裡面...好溫暖...”塞爾吉奧啞著嗓子說，費爾南多沒有回應，他在叫床，他爽得連自己姓什麼都忘記了。

“你...你快點吧...”費爾南多皺了皺眉，他與塞爾吉奧十指緊扣，後者看了他一眼，看見了愉悅爬上了神父的臉蛋上。

十字架在他的胸前賣力地跳動，如同他的動作一般，他扭腰的動作很快，塞爾吉奧曲起了腿，他閉上眼睛，忘形地享受著這一切，眼前的美人愛上了與他做愛，這真的太棒了。費爾南多趴下去與男人接吻，那是一個漫長又火辣的吻，塞爾吉奧捏住了美人的臀部，費爾南多撐了起來，繼續賣力地扭動。

“費爾南多先生，你在嗎？”外面突然傳來了一把男人的聲音，他在拼命地拍門，“比利亞在家裡好像見了鬼似的，可能需要你的幫助，費爾南多先生！”

費爾南多忍住了呻吟的沖動，他捂住了嘴巴，埋在了男人的胸前，塞爾吉奧倒是停止了抽動，教堂裡只留下微弱的喘息聲。

“繼續吧，別停下來...”費爾南多的嘴唇貼在他的耳邊，他閉眼，塞爾吉奧又開始抽插了起來，美人歇力地不發出聲音。

“神父，你在裡面嗎？”

教堂傳出了撞擊的聲音，伴隨著那急速的拍門聲，傳到了他們的耳中。

“你不怕被發現嗎？”

“這裡是教堂，他們不會擅自闖進來的，啊，好疼，”費爾南多皺緊了眉頭，“不要讓他來妨礙我們，我厭倦了為人祈禱...”

“你可是神父，你忘了自己的身分，以為自己真的是娼妓？”

“混蛋...”費爾南多用指甲抓了抓男人的背，這時外面的人走了，費爾南多終於可以發出叫聲了，塞爾吉奧會意一笑，又加快了動作。

“比利亞是誰，是真的見鬼了嗎，我也想見，那就會有人請你過去為我祈禱...”

“那傢伙...跟你一樣，啊...”費爾南多爬了起來，他仰起了頭，減慢了動作，但是卻加深了，他咬住了兩根手指，笑了笑，塞爾吉奧覺得自己快要死在他的身下了。

“什麼？”

金髮美人又開始快速地扭動了起來，所帶來的強烈快感讓他把一切罪惡感和責任感都扔在腦後，此刻的他嘗到了人間極樂，他不會想回到過去了，他不願意再披起那件黑色的衣服，不想拿著聖經，他不想再一個人生活了。

“他跟你也一樣，會偷看我洗澡...”

“沒有人會不喜歡你，你可是我們的信仰。”塞爾吉奧笑著說，“早知道我就去開門，讓外面的人也感受到你體內的溫暖...”

“不要，我不要，我只要你，我是屬於你的。”費爾南多搖頭，他微笑，“Sese...”

塞爾吉奧快樂極了，他重新合眼，美人的氣息讓他十分迷戀，他要帶費爾南多離開這裡，他知道費爾南多不適合去當一個神父，他想成為費爾南多的信仰，為此他願意成為神父的僕人，他會忠誠地對他，至死不渝。

美人趁塞爾吉奧閉眼的時候去拿了那把手槍，他把槍緊握在手裡，那是他能逃走的希望，他快高潮了，塞爾吉奧掐住了他的臀部，兩人一起到達了幸福的終點。

費爾南多還在喘氣，他的四肢發軟，他差點要倒下來趴在了男人的身上，塞爾吉奧還沒有把肉棒從他的體內拿出，液體流了下來，費爾南多覺得連那兩條大腿都濕透了。

他用槍頂住了塞爾吉奧的額頭，汗水擦過嘴邊滴了下來，塞爾吉奧張開了眼睛，他面對著費爾南多，還有他的手槍，但他卻絲毫不怕，他微笑，撫摸著神父的後背，指尖在輕輕地揉著那些瘀青，費爾南多收起了身上的一切情欲，儘管塞爾吉奧的肉棒還插在他的後穴裡。

“我很佩服你的勇氣，可是你讓我心碎了，之前的那些情話真是動聽，但可惜...那卻是一個個謊言，你上次搶了我的匕首，而現在可聰明多了...”

塞爾吉奧爬了起來，他捏了捏神父的臉蛋，笑了笑，他看見了費爾南多的手在發著抖，神父沒有殺過人，也許就根本不會使用武器，費爾南多用槍指住了塞爾吉奧的胸口。

“我說過，我會讓你不得好死的。”

“你是毒藥，能讓我上癮，開槍吧，我能和你做愛已經可以讓那個偷看你洗澡的家伙妒忌得要命了，我自豪，因為我曾經擁有過你...”

塞爾吉奧還是沒有露出害怕的神情，他的眼睛閃出了笑意，他躺在費爾南多的身下，劇烈的性愛讓他有點疲倦，他甚至還打了一個呵欠，這樣令費爾南多更加氣憤。

“後院將會是你的墳墓，永別了。”

他扣下了扳機，可是塞爾吉奧卻沒有受傷，也不見有子彈從槍口射出，更別提會有槍聲了，上膛上不了，費爾南多不太會使用手槍，他只了解聖經的一切內容。

“我知道你想要殺了我，我可不是傻瓜。”塞爾吉奧臉上綻放出微笑使金髮神父完全陷入了絕望，我沒放子彈進去。

“你...你這個惡魔...”

費爾南多的眼睛又再次紅了起來，他恨啊，明明這是一個絕好的機會，因為他拿到了主動權，假如他能順利上膛的話，或者他就能為自己找回了自尊，即使他被不允許做出那樣的事，殺了惡魔會讓他的雙手染滿了罪惡的血，他也會墮落的，但只要殺了軍官，他就能和這些亂七八糟的事道別，他緊緊地握著手中的槍，塞爾吉奧再次笑了起來。

“或許我們還可以繼續...”塞爾吉奧用力地握住了神父的下巴。

後來發生的事情讓費爾南多以後都不想再提起，塞爾吉奧發怒了可不好惹，他們在教堂裡重新纏上了一起，費爾南多也不再勾引對方，因為他的企圖已被識穿，他開始奮力地掙扎，但是怎麼比得上一個上過戰場的男人呢，然後他在塞爾吉奧爬起來把肉棒插進他的後穴的時候，從身上的痛楚讓他清醒了，他必須要假裝屈服，或許到後來他將會有一個機會殺掉這個男人。

搞了三四次之後塞爾吉奧才肯放過了他，男人舒服地坐在地上，他吹了幾聲口哨，在戰場上的日子真的是悶壞了，幸好他找上了漂亮性感的神父先生，費爾南多比起妓院裡的女孩還更令人滿意，他今天盡情地發洩了，心情不錯。

他拿了旁邊的袍子，那是費爾南多的衣服，他隨便拿著它往自己的身上擦了擦，費爾南多的大腿濕透了，他躺在冰冷的木板上，像一具沒了靈魂的木偶，他連開口講話的力氣都沒有了。

塞爾吉奧拿起那件皺巴巴的袍子，粗魯地擦拭著費爾南多的屁股，還有那兩條腿，白色的液體在黑色衣物上很是明顯，塞爾吉奧盯著衣服看了一會兒，露出了滿意的神情，把袍子隨手一扔，剛好扔在金髮美人的身上。

“你在哭？”塞爾吉奧以為自己聽錯了，他湊上前，淚水沾濕了地板，費爾南多的眼珠子一轉，兇狠地瞪著對方看。

“怎麼了？”塞爾吉奧好心地幫他擦乾眼淚，費爾南多忽然從地上撲了過來，兩隻手掐住了軍官的脖子。

“我要殺了你！”他宣布。

塞爾吉奧輕鬆地讓他放手——他的力氣很大，他把費爾南多推倒在地，費爾南多擦乾臉上的汗珠和淚痕，他只覺得渾身都疼得像被火燒。

“我根本不想當什麼神父，我他媽的根本不相信這些，我跟你一樣，我只想活下去，活下去！你為什麼要來踐踏我的自尊？”費爾南多把袍子扔了過去，他破口大罵，整張臉都散發出怒氣。

“可是我喜歡你啊，好吧，是我太粗魯了，但我會把你帶走，放心，我知道你並不討厭這些...”

費爾南多擺出一副楚楚可憐的模樣，他認為這樣子會讓塞爾吉奧很喜歡，也會更加心疼自己，結果跟他想像的一樣，塞爾吉奧難過地皺起了眉頭，費爾南多向前爬了爬，跪在軍官的面前。

“真的嗎？你對我是真心的？”

“當然，我發誓，我對著十字架發誓，我愛你，我是真心的...”

費爾南多把腦袋埋在了他的懷裡，他們抱住了對方，金髮美人乖巧地依偎在男人的懷裡，耳邊傳來了塞爾吉奧的聲音，情人之間的耳語總是甜蜜的，但是這些都不重要了——神父報以微笑，悄悄地伸手撫上了塞爾吉奧的胸前，一顆強而有力的心臟在跳動，它就躲在裡面，那是年輕軍官的心臟，那兒充滿了愚蠢之人身上所流的血液。

或許他會讓塞爾吉奧的心臟停止跳動，可能會在明天，或許會隔上許久，但是在此之前他要成為對方的情人，他會假裝屈服，他會報復，他要讓年輕的軍官知道他自己可不是什麼容易能搞到手的貨色。

“我想去你屋裡，行嗎？”

神父點了點頭，他們穿好了衣服，悄悄地從教堂的後門溜了出去，費爾南多走在最前，男人在後面盯著他的身影，他相信沒有人會相信眼前的神父也會有著不為人知的一面。費爾南多讓塞爾吉奧進了他的家，地方不大不小，有些簡陋。

“去洗澡吧，我可想再偷看你一次...”塞爾吉奧摟過了男人的腰，他笑得像個孩子，美人在懷裡尷尬地紅了臉。

後來，他們在洗澡的時候忍不住又做了兩三次，費爾南多的肉體是一劑毒藥，能讓塞爾吉奧對其愛不釋手，洗澡完畢後，費爾南多換上了新的衣服，那又是一件黑色的袍子，塞爾吉奧裸著身子，坐在了費爾南多的床上。

“真悶，又穿袍子...”

“我只有這些衣服，我可是一名神父。”費爾南多翻了一個白眼，他從抽屜裡翻出了一套舊衣服，那是他很久以前的衣服，他拿給了塞爾吉奧。

“你跟我搞的時候一點都不像是神父。”塞爾吉奧哈哈大笑，他接過了衣服，把它們穿上，費爾南多站在一旁看著他，那把手槍總是躺在塞爾吉奧的懷裡，他抿緊了嘴。

也許，他之後能順利地上膛。

“要不要也去我的地方看看？”

費爾南多低頭，也不吭聲，塞爾吉奧換好衣服，微笑地湊上前，拉住了他吻了好幾口。

“我明天早上來接你。”

隔天，費爾南多跟著塞爾吉奧出門了，在出門之前塞爾吉奧又想和他交歡，可是費爾南多紅著臉把他推開，現在身上都是一堆傷，他可不願意跟軍官再糾纏，塞爾吉奧也不強迫，只是拍了拍他的金髮，拉著他出去了，起初費爾南多說什麼都不願意，但是塞爾吉奧又用槍指住了他，威脅他。

“你殺了我吧，你說你知道我的姐姐在哪裡，你是騙我的，我不相信你的話。”

“信不信是你的自由，但是你想啊，你討厭孤獨，那你的姐姐呢？你們也許會有相見的一天，別讓她獨自活下去，寶貝，這次我真的是裝上了子彈，希望你能成功地把它搶過來。”

最終，神父只好妥協了。

鎮上的人一見到費爾南多都露出了敬畏的神情，還有一個老婦人沖上前拿著他的手，費爾南多很鎮定，他一直在微笑，很顯然他之前也已經對這些狀況有著無數次的體會了，塞爾吉奧不屑地看著眼前的一切，他們一前一後，保持了適當的距離。

塞爾吉奧住的地方是一所大別墅，聽說是軍隊從一個大地主的手中搶過來，這裡已經變成了軍營。

“今天他們在這裡開狂歡派對...”塞爾吉奧說，他領著費爾南多穿過大㕔，這裡除了士兵，一些平民，還有許多花枝招展的姑娘。

“怎麼回事，拉莫斯，這不是鎮上的神父嗎？”

“今天賭得還行嗎？”塞爾吉奧停了下來，湊去看那一桌的人，他笑了，指了指費爾南多，“聽說克里斯昨晚又發惡夢了，我想神父先生可以幫助他。”

“哈哈，克里斯那傢伙今晚肯定能睡得著，”一個男人粗聲粗氣地說，“他不知道從哪裡找來了一個黑髮美人，正在房裡亂搞呢...”

“是嗎？我先帶神父上去看看他...”塞爾吉奧挑了一下眉頭，帶著費爾南多離開了，塞爾吉奧住在樓上二樓的一間房間，費爾南多跟著他上了樓梯。

來到了二樓，就聽見了一些叫喊聲，塞爾吉奧清楚是從哪裡傳出來的，他跑過去開門，聲音果然是從那間房間裡傳來的，費爾南多覺得不好，就不過去看了，塞爾吉奧讓他進去了旁邊的房間。

“克里斯，你的病好了？”塞爾吉奧看著床上的一片狼籍，一個跟他年紀相若的英俊男人在抱著一個美人。

“嘿，別打擾我們，你真沒教養。”克里斯咬了咬黑髮美人的耳朵，對方害羞得要命，把頭埋在了男人的懷裡。

“他是誰？”

“他是里卡多，怎麼樣，好看嗎？”

費爾南多把他們之間的談話都聽得一清二楚，他知道里卡多是誰，里卡多是鎮上數一數二的美人，他也曾經來過教堂，費爾南多眼熟他，可是他怎麼會來到了這裡，在他的認知中，里卡多是一個潔身自好的男孩。

不久，塞爾吉奧就去找費爾南多，費爾南多躲在角落了。

“我該走了，我不喜歡這裡。”

“噢不，甜心，我還打算...”

又是另一場惡夢的開始。

費爾南多很快就投入了其中，他掩住了臉，該死，他為何會跟著塞爾吉奧來到了這裡，但是他沒有選擇，塞爾吉奧是一個不折不扣的瘋子，是一個可怕的惡魔。

在快要達到高潮的時候，克里斯帶著里卡多闖了進來，剛做完的美人臉色潮紅，他穿著一件薄薄的袍子，那是一件白色的、質地粗糙的衣服，他靠在克里斯的懷裡，眼前的景象讓他差點要尖叫。

“是你嗎，神父先生，真的是你嗎？”漂亮男孩驚呼道。

費爾南多想讓男人停下來，該死，他真的不該來，里卡多見到了他和塞爾吉奧在做愛，他會把事情說出去，那他真的以後都抬不起頭來了。

“你在搞什麼，混蛋！”塞爾吉奧破口大罵。

“以牙還牙，”克里斯笑了笑，“噢，原來是鎮上的神父先生嗎？”

費爾南多的骨頭都快散架了，他掙脫出來，拿過旁邊的被子，蓋過了滿是傷痕的身體，塞爾吉奧憤怒地把不速之客趕走。

“他們要是敢出去亂說，我就一槍崩了他們的頭。”

他掀開了神父的被子，似乎沒有打算放棄和費爾南多再次發生關係。

當里卡多再來到塞爾吉奧房裡時，床上只剩下了費爾南多一個人，克里斯和塞爾吉奧下去打牌去了，樓下傳來了歡樂的聲音，跟房間的悲慘氣氣截然不同。

神父就趴在床上，剛才還是乾淨的袍子又被弄髒了，無力地掛在身上。

“你還好嗎？”里卡多把他扶了起來，又為他奉上了一杯熱茶，費爾南多瞄了對方一眼，他抿著唇，後來還是溫柔地伸手，為里卡多擦乾了臉上的淚痕。

“你怎麼會來到這裡...”

“那你呢？”

費爾南多笑了笑，不作回答，他閉上眼睛，身上的傷真的是太痛了，心裡也早已破爛不堪。

“你喜歡那個傢伙嗎？”

“你是指克里斯？”里卡多憶起了剛才和克里斯在做愛的情形，臉上泛起了淡淡的紅暈，他搖了搖頭，“他說他能為我的母親付上醫藥費...”

“那我們合作吧，”費爾南多忽然張開了眼睛，拉過里卡多的手，他彎起了嘴角，露出了陽光般溫暖美好的笑容，“在得到我們想要的東西之後，我們一起聯手殺了那兩個惡魔，然後，我們都將會得到救贖。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 塞爾吉奧是如何照顧病人？
> 
> BTW藍色藥丸是梗，但後面的劇情還要不要寫出來就很難說了，畢竟開車不易，傷肝傷腎。  
> 這篇隨緣更新～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人節快樂！  
> 之前立flag了說要寫一下這篇的後續，所以我來了！這章字數有點多，我真的盡力了，真的不是很會開車啊啊啊！！！

神父害怕軍隊，這是一個不需要質疑其真實性的事，自從費爾南多遇見了那個可怕又對他有強烈欲望的軍官後，他就對軍人有種莫名的恐懼感，雖然一直也憎恨著他們，但是如今似乎是害怕稍微壓過了心中的恨意。

他多希望可以一睡醒就收到了那支軍隊要從鎮上撒走的消息，要是軍隊撒走了，他的生活也可以回復安穩，再也不用提心吊膽了，就連他的自尊也可以不受折磨了。

現在就算每天在床前誦讀聖經也無補於事了，每當他回到教堂，面對十字架和上帝，還有鎮上那對愛戴他的民眾，當然還包括他經常能聽得見的贊美，在面對這些時他常常會不安，都怪塞爾吉奧這個惡魔，霸道又殘忍地占有了他，自作多情地認為他已經得到了自己的芳心。

他已經對外稱病了有好幾天，一直躲在那間小木屋裡，在這裡他可以喘口氣，也不用面對自己的罪疚，他習慣了自欺欺人，儘管一開始他想當神父的原因是因為想填飽了肚子才來這裡假冒的，他對不住上帝，但日子久了他還是對十字架和聖經產生了依賴性，這些東西都可以令他得到寬恕和救贖，特別是在發生了那些令他感到羞恥的事之後。

最讓人可恨的是他獨自一人的時候總是會莫名奇妙想起了那個囂張的軍官，想起那雙溫暖的手在撫摸他的身體時所發出的贊嘆聲，還有他們兩人交纏在一起時發出的喘氣聲，還有太多太多了，一想到這些他總是又氣又羞，面對屈辱卻要逆來順受，真是太可恨了，但是他在和塞爾吉奧進行那些背德行為中卻意外地釋放了自己內心深處的欲望。

費爾南多蜷縮在被窩裡，緊緊地抱著自己。

“神父先生，你在嗎？”

忽然一陣急促的敲門聲打破了屋裡的寧靜，費爾南多從床上爬起來，他一開始還以為是塞爾吉奧，但幸好不是，來客的嗓音早就失去了青春的光澤，變得粗糙沙啞。

費爾南多從床上下來，隨手披了一件外套，走去開門了，站在門口的是一個老婦人，她帶了一個裝滿了水果的籃子，被一塊白巾蓋在上面以防有灰塵沾上。

“早上好，神父先生，聽說你病了好幾天，還好嗎？”慈祥的婦人關心地問。

“喔，多謝關心，我已經好了很多了。”費爾南多笑著回答。

“關於這個周末的祈禱...”

“沒事，我會出席的，麻煩你回去跟大家說一聲，到時候我會在教堂裡等著你們。”

“感謝主，太好了，鎮上的人們都很想念你，對了，”老婦人激動地笑著說，把手上的籃子拿去給費爾南多看，“這是大家的一點心意...”

費爾南多想婉拒，無功不受祿，這樣子只會令他覺得內疚，他已背叛了上帝，但他看著婦人的笑容和熱情，一時間又不知道該怎麼做才好。

“你就收下吧，聽不見嗎？”

塞爾吉奧的聲音忽然從外面響了起來，他緩緩地走過來，其間不小心地踩了一把掉落在地上的樹枝，發出了清脆的聲音，他過來站在婦人的身後，朝向神父揚起了嘴角。

費爾南多差點要喊出聲來，他稍微壓住了心中的不安，原來每天的祈禱是真的沒用，上天還是安排了他跟惡魔再次相見，他還以為塞爾吉奧這兩天沒來可能真的是因為新鮮感下降了，厭倦了他的肉體，尋找其他新目標了。

他嚇得出了一身的冷汗，被僵硬地站在原地，一句話也說不出口。

塞爾吉奧拿過婦人手中的果籃，他跟婦人在說話，他完全變了，之前在床上抱著費爾南多時的他是著了魔的，是不受控的，但現在卻變得溫柔又陽光，說話時嘴邊也帶著淺淺的笑意，眼睛帶著令人放鬆的魔法，這可以瞞騙別人，隱藏心中的黑暗。

費爾南多想逃，他向後退了一步，塞爾吉奧瞄了他一眼，像在盯著自己的獵物，心中盤算待會兒要如何收拾他。

“好吧，我不打擾你跟神父談話了。”婦人想離開了，她跟費爾南多道別了。

“要我送你出去嗎？”塞爾吉奧問。

“不了，謝謝你，年輕人，多謝你帶我過來，我能認得路了。”婦人搖了搖頭。

費爾南多近乎哀求地看著她的背影，多希望婦人可以停下腳步轉過身，塞爾吉奧打量了一下神父，露出了得意洋洋的笑容，拿著籃子走進來了，從美人身邊走過時還往那柔軟性感的臀部上揉了一把，費爾南多生氣地瞪了他一眼。

“把門關上，別想著逃跑，”塞爾吉奧把東西放在屋子中央的那一張木桌上，給自己倒了一杯茶，坐了下來，把一隻腳抬起抬在另一隻腿的膝蓋上，費爾南多還是一動不動地站在門前，也不肯轉身，他不耐煩地皺了皺眉，“她大概沒有走遠，要請她過來看看你呻吟的性感表情嗎？”

費爾南多聽懂了他的言下之意，他咬緊了嘴巴，滿肚子都是不能發洩的委屈，他把門關上，在關上門的同時他聽見了自己的心跳聲。

“過來。”塞爾吉奧發出第二個命令，費爾南多轉過來，一雙眼睛寫滿了不甘，瞟了男人一眼便低著頭了，用沈默代替自己的不滿，但始終不肯上前一步。

“再不過來我就把你的衣服都扒光了。”塞爾吉奧瞪著他，表情有些可怕。

費爾南多咬了咬牙，最後還是妥協了，他知道塞爾吉奧一瘋起來真的是什麼都可以做得出來的，他已經放棄了掙扎，因為不管他怎麼躲也躲不過的，而且付出的代價可能很大。

他走了過去，站在塞爾吉奧的面前，意氣風發的棕髮軍官放下了腿，握住了費爾南多的手，把他拉到了自己的懷裡。

費爾南多坐在軍官的腿上，一臉不情願，塞爾吉奧也不惱，把那杯冒著熱氣的茶杯放到費爾南多的嘴邊。

費爾南多盯著那些熱氣，他皺了皺眉頭，小聲地說：“太燙了，我喝不了...”

塞爾吉奧把茶杯放下，放在金髮美人腰上的手加大了力度，他彎起嘴角，笑聲傳到了美人的耳中，費爾南多把頭靠向一側，塞爾吉奧的嘴巴貼在他的耳邊，濕潤的觸感讓他覺得好不自在。

“我想死了你了，南多。”塞爾吉奧開始親吻了起來，呼吸聲越發加重，雙手也不安分的在美人身上亂摸。

“別這樣...”費爾南多像一隻受驚的小貓，蜷縮在男人的懷裡，他抓住了塞爾吉奧的一隻手，抬起頭，眉頭深鎖，搖了搖頭，“我...我不太舒服。”

“啊，是嗎？”塞爾吉奧笑了笑，“你剛才不是說了已經好多了嗎？”

費爾南多咬著唇，他不知道該怎麼解釋，塞爾吉奧卻不強迫他，只是用手輕輕地摸了摸他的額頭，從衣服口袋裡掏出了一個藥瓶，裡面裝的是好幾顆藍色的藥丸，他把藥瓶塞到了金髮美人的手上，美人搞不清楚狀況，帶著錯愕的目光看著他。

“我是來給你送藥的。”

費爾南多孤疑地盯著他，又看了看了手裡的藥瓶，把它輕輕的放在了桌上，他可不願意收下塞爾吉奧送他的禮物，他恨死這個把他拉下地獄的惡魔了，為了自己的尊嚴，他決不會接受這傢伙的好意，他打算等人一走後就把藥給扔掉，不過表面功夫還是要做好的。

“這是什麼藥？”他小聲地問。

“是催情藥，”塞爾吉奧笑著說，貼在費爾南多的耳邊，故意使壞的呼出一口氣，“你不是不舒服嗎？吃下去馬上就渾身發熱了，身子就暖和了，病也好了，哈哈，你說這是不是好藥？”

費爾南多別過頭去，早知如此就不問了，他抓住自己的衣服，心裡的屈辱在吞噬他。

塞爾吉奧笑了起來，取笑費爾南多似乎是他的興趣，他把好幾個吻都落在了費爾南多的肩上，他緊緊抱住懷裡的人，他已經有幾天沒有這樣做過了，很久沒有看過他了，也很久沒有跟他愛撫了。

“怎麼樣？”塞爾吉奧用帶著情欲的眼神來盯著費爾南多，“你不打算跟我道謝嗎？”

“你去死吧。”費爾南多咬牙切齒地詛咒道。

塞爾吉奧這次可真的生氣了，他摸了摸費爾南多的腰，用力地掐了一下，暗示了要是神父不遵從他，那麼他的下場就會很慘了。

“謝謝...”聲音小得幾乎不能被聽見。

真是可悲，他為什麼要在這裡受到屈辱和侵犯呢？他恨不得喝掉塞爾吉奧的血，吃了他的肉，彷彿這樣才能安撫他心中的痛苦。

塞爾吉奧的手指托住了美人的下巴，讓他轉過來看著自己，費爾南多躲開了男人的目光，看向一側，臉上都寫滿了不情願。

“看著我再說多一次。”

“謝謝你。”費爾南多看著他說，漂亮的眼睛是閃出的光似乎在發出邀請。

塞爾吉奧露出了一個非常滿意的微笑，他忽然把費爾南多抱到了床上，然後把美人壓在身下，這個過程太快太突然了，當費爾南多反應過來的時候軍官正在解開他的袍子。

“你不可以這樣！”費爾南多崩潰地大喊，拼命用力地推開他。

塞爾吉奧近乎瘋狂地吻住了他的唇，多日未見的思念終於在此刻爆發，費爾南多把嘴巴緊緊地閉上，他在男人身下掙扎了起來。

“好吧，”塞爾吉奧忽然停下了動作，從美人的身上爬了起來，整理了一下衣服，“你生病了，我就不強迫你了。”

費爾南多馬上爬去角落裡，離得他遠遠的，默默地把衣服穿好，塞爾吉奧靠了過去，美人害怕地看了他一眼，指尖都在發抖。

塞爾吉奧把他擁入懷中。

費爾南多愣住了，他以為自己是在做夢，這個殘忍又可怕的男人一向都是以欺負他為樂，為何現在突然這麼溫柔了？

“你想吃蘋果嗎？我餓了。”

費爾南多沒有說話，塞爾吉奧撫摸了他的金髮，輕柔的吻落在了他的頭髮上，然後鬆開了手，走去桌子，他拿了桌上的果籃，揭開白布，從裡面挑了一個好看一些的蘋果。

很快地，一盤切好的蘋果就放在了桌上。

“你想我拿過來餵你嗎？”

費爾南多搖了搖頭，為了不想再惹上不必要的麻煩，他下了床，來到了桌前，從盤子裡拿了一塊，在塞爾吉奧的命令下坐了下來。

他始終低著頭，緩慢地把蘋果一口口送到嘴裡，他知道塞爾吉奧在打量著他，臉上會是什麼表情可想而知。

“過不了多久，我也不當兵了，帶你回去我的家鄉，好嗎？”塞爾吉奧托著腦袋，臉上浮現出笑意，那是他的夢想，家鄉和愛人。

費爾南多沒有說話，蘋果吃完了，又抽出手去拿了另外一塊來吃，他安靜的像一座雕像。

“我家鄉是塞維利亞，你去過嗎？那裡的風景很美，那裡的人也很好，那是我最喜歡的地方，我敢肯定你會喜歡那裡的！”

“嗯。”費爾南多心不在焉地說。

“可以把你姐姐也帶過去。”塞爾吉奧壓低了聲量，他笑了笑。

費爾南多終於有了一點反應，他咬了一小口蘋果，轉過來看著塞爾吉奧，他把口中的蘋果咬碎吞嚥。

“真的嗎？我還可以跟她再見面？”

塞爾吉奧挑了挑眉，他知道費爾南多想找到他的姐姐，只要一談起他的姐姐，費爾南多就不會什麼反應都沒有。

“我會幫你的。”塞爾吉奧許下承諾。

只要你不離開我。

接下來的時間，塞爾吉奧留了下來，他是以為費爾南多真的不舒服，後者也擔心謊言被戳穿會惹禍，只好在軍官面前裝模作樣，但不敢吃藥，畢竟他本來就沒病，於是他撒謊自己早就吃過一些草藥了，晚上再吃吧，塞爾吉奧沒有懷疑。

吃了午餐後，整個下午他們都躺在床上，費爾南多躲在被窩裏睡覺，塞爾吉奧靠在床前，他從費爾南多的小木屋裡找到了一本小說，他覺得無聊便拿過去看了。

陽光從窗外進來，散落在他們身上，塞爾吉奧時不時還會去看一下躺在旁邊的美人，體貼地幫他蓋好剛被他踢走的被子，他看了一會書，他也覺得無聊，於是便悄悄地下了床，他決定要去外面走走，直到徬晚的時候他才從市集上趕回來。

“我現在才發現你原來這麼會睡覺。”這是在費爾南多醒過來後聽到的第一句話。

費爾南多從床上爬起來，看了一下窗戶，才發現現在太陽早就下山了，塞爾吉奧坐在桌前，早就餓得不行的他早就吃起東西來了，他也有幫費爾南多準備，材料都是他剛才從市集上買回來的。

“你還好嗎？”

費爾南多點了點頭，整理了一下頭髮，下了床，他也餓了。

吃過飯後，塞爾吉奧提醒他要去吃藥，費爾南多看了看那個藥瓶，擠出了一絲微笑。

“謝謝你，我已經好多了，不用再吃藥了。”

塞爾吉奧忍不住又撲過去親了一口，費爾南多紅著臉推開了他，還把那隻放在自己胸前亂摸的手給拿開。

“我想去洗澡。”費爾南多離開了。

他顯然不知道接下來要發生什麼。

他脫了衣服，泡在熱水裡，花瓣沾在他的身上，他嗅到了一股花香，他剛剛加了一點精油，花瓣和精油都是市鎮上的人送給他的，說是泡了之後可以安心入睡，而且味道聞著也舒心，他也喜歡。

“我想和你一起洗。”塞爾吉奧不知道從哪裡走了進來，他脫掉了靴子，開始把身上的衣服給脫掉。

“塞爾吉奧！”費爾南多瞪大了眼睛，他馬上站起來，卻被對方拉住了。

“我現在每次洗澡都想起了之前跟你一起洗澡做愛的畫面，你太美了，南多。”

費爾南多憤怒地瞪著他——這才是塞爾吉奧熟悉的美人。

他用力地把美人拉入懷中，水聲此起彼伏，兩人接起吻來，費爾南多無法掙扎，他喘著氣，無力地扶著男人的肩膀，慢慢地拉近了兩人之間的距離。

“我知道，你也是喜歡我的，雖然你同時也憎恨我，因為你在我面前總是表現得很矛盾。”

費爾南多沒有說話，他靠在軍官的懷裡，他已經感受到塞爾吉奧在弄他的屁股了，他睜開了眼睛。

“南多，我愛你。”

塞爾吉奧吻向了美人的脖子，從脖子往下吻到了乳尖，惹得懷裡的人癢得不行，費爾南多呻吟了一聲，忍不住仰起了頭，一陣快感侵襲全身。

費爾南多本來想再抵抗一下，但是又想到他的力氣怎會比得上軍官呢，而且塞爾吉奧還有槍，他可不想又像上次一樣被欺負得更慘，他咬了咬牙，要是想以後的日子好過一點，他就要盡力的在軍官面前偽裝。

雖然很可恥，他的自尊也不允許自己這樣去迎合塞爾吉奧的求歡，但讓他更難受的是他發現自己其實好像并不討厭跟塞爾吉奧發生關係，在第一次的時候他也是這樣，做到了最後還甚至張開腿，主動依偎在塞爾吉奧的懷裡，就在教堂裡面，他緊緊抱住那個讓他痛恨的男人，紅著臉在搖著腰，不知羞恥的跟他熱吻，第二次也是如此。

不管怎樣，他現在只想活下去，見到姐姐，他不敢在往深處想了，害怕會發現什麼更讓他難情的真相。

但是他還是想要殺了這個男人，是他把自己害成這樣的。

“站起來，寶貝。”

費爾南多想清楚了，他擺出委屈的模樣，他知道這個方法對塞爾吉奧很有效，果然，塞爾吉奧馬上變了臉色，緊張地捧起了他的臉。

“你真的會幫我找到姐姐嗎？”

“當然，你想要什麼，我都可以給你。”

費爾南多笑了起來，那是一個溫柔的微笑，塞爾吉奧一時間看傻了，費爾南多湊過去，用手臂圈住了軍官的肩膀，閉上了眼睛吻了下去，塞爾吉奧這才反應過來，他的舌尖一下子就滑了進去，美人的喘氣聲不斷加重。

美人拍了拍塞爾吉奧的手臂，示意暫停，後者迷茫地抬起頭，費爾南多笑了起來，雀斑都被染紅了，髮尖上的水珠掉了下來，他把塞爾吉奧扶了起來。

他抱住了塞爾吉奧，緊緊地貼在一起，他沒有看到軍官的臉也熱了起來。

“我愛你。”費爾南多喘著氣，他抬起頭。

”這是真的嗎？”塞爾吉奧欣喜若狂，“不管這是不是謊言，但我還是很高興！”

塞爾吉奧的眼睛漸漸紅了起來，他的心跳得可快了，他以為自己是在做夢，費爾南多覺得他下一秒都要哭出來了，果不其然，淚水從眼角滲了出來，這真的是不太爭氣了，他竟然會開心得流淚，他把它當成是自己激動不已的表現。

溫熱的指尖滑過了那滴淚珠，費爾南多輕柔地為他拭去臉上的淚痕，他見到了美人對他露出了一個微笑，那真的是上天給他的恩賜。

費爾南多吻住了他的唇，兩人又再次交纏了起來，不久，費爾南多趴在浴缸邊上，彎低了身，翹起了屁股。

“Sese？”

塞爾吉奧愣了愣，他扶住了美人的腰，緩緩把肉棒放了進去，費爾南多皺緊了眉，把手指放在嘴邊。

“Sese...嗯...你這樣不好。”

“嗯？”

費爾南多拉過了塞爾吉奧的手，讓他抱得更緊一些，然後他向後靠，捂住了嘴，閉緊了眼睛，自己搖了幾下，又忍不住發出了幾聲呻吟，爽得差點要跪下來，雙手扶著浴缸，喘著氣，快感更強烈了，到最後他索性加快了擺動的速度，把所有理智都扔在腦後，他忘情地呻吟了起來，不自覺地揚起嘴角，塞爾吉奧也舒服得也叫了起來。

“在夢裡也是這樣...”費爾南多喃喃自語，他睜開了眼睛，看見手腕上沾了一塊粉色的花瓣，他把它拿了下來，用兩根手指夾住，花瓣的顏色跟那個夢也一樣，是情欲的顏色。

“噢，所以你每天都能夢見我嗎？”

費爾南多沒有否認，但也沒有給予回應，答案是什麼只有他才明白，要承認他發了一個綺夢，并且讓他流著汗紅著臉的醒來，這真的需要勇氣。

要不是他迷迷糊糊地喘著氣醒過來，他說不定會看到自己拿著一把帶有尖刀的十字架插中了塞爾吉奧的心臟。

很快就可以夢想成真了，在等到那天的來臨前，他或許可以稍微對塞爾吉奧溫柔一點，得到這個殘忍的野獸的信任，讓他在短暫的日子裡享受著最後的快樂時光，然後他在最後會不知不覺地死在了溫柔鄉裡。

費爾南多覺得自己真是太善良了。

溫柔是解藥，但也可以殺人。

塞爾吉奧得到了短暫的愉快，他放開了費爾南多，金髮美人無力地坐在浴缸裡，他渾身發熱，雙眼前都似乎有一層水霧覆蓋。

塞爾吉奧走出了浴缸，地板上除了花瓣就是水漬，他摸了摸費爾南多的金髮，美人遲疑地轉頭，滿臉都是水珠。

塞爾吉奧滿意地勾起嘴角，不得不說費爾南多在這時卻比平時都要更美。

費爾南多扶著塞爾吉奧的手臂，從浴缸裡走出來，不知道是不是剛才塞爾吉奧太過賣力了，還是因為地上太濕滑了，以致於美人一踩上平地時就差點失去了平衡。

“這麼快就沒力氣了嗎？”幸好軍官眼明手快，接住了美人，他把費爾南多緊緊地抱住，害怕待會兒他又要掉在地上。

塞爾吉奧再次吻住了費爾南多的嘴唇，費爾南多本來想躲開，但是早就被人鎖在懷裡了，他動了一下也安靜了下來，他覺得自己的身體變得很奇怪，開始期盼下一次的愛撫了，他漸漸地回應了那個漫長又熱情的吻了。

塞爾吉奧一看他這個性感模樣哪裡還忍得了，本來想把美人抱去床上，但現在多走一步路也覺得麻煩，欲望和快感像閃電般經過了全身，他把美人輕輕地放在地上。

費爾南多躺在地上，情欲已經讓他喘不過氣了，整張臉都紅了，嘴唇都被吻得又紅又腫了，塞爾吉奧讓他張開雙腿。

“啊，天啊...Sese...”

費爾南多弓起了身，驚訝地發現塞爾吉奧很快就為他帶來了快感，塞爾吉奧不敢進入得太多，儘管費爾南多的後穴早就已經足夠濕潤。

“會很痛嗎？”

費爾南多搖了搖頭。

“那我就開始了？”

他壓了下去，把美人鎖在自己的臂彎裡，兩人四目相對，費爾南多的兩條腿夾在了男人的腰上，浴室都充斥著呻吟和喘息，當然還有由兩具青春美好的肉體結合在一起時發出的響聲。

“你是不是沒吃飽了？一點力氣都沒有。”

費爾南多睜開一隻眼睛，得不到滿足讓他的聲音變得沙啞，喉嚨乾了，他想塞爾吉奧把他的後面都操出水來。

“哈，你還敢說我？”塞爾吉奧笑了笑，吻了吻費爾南多的鼻尖。

“啊！”費爾南多覺得塞爾吉奧把整根肉棒都插進去了，他疼得皺起了眉，心中一陣不快，“我問你，是不是鎮上的姑娘都不願意跟你上床，你才孤獨寂寞要跑來找我？”

塞爾吉奧吻了他脖子，咬了幾口。

“哼，你就是一個野蠻人，就算你佔有了我，也不代表我會真的屬於你，我告訴你，你一定會後悔的。”

“但你說愛我。”塞爾吉奧撫摸了美人的大腿，那裡都濕了，美人的大腿又白又滑，讓他愛不釋手。

費爾南多搖了搖頭，他哽咽了起來，看著天花板，耳邊傳來了肉體撞擊在一起的聲音，塞爾吉奧已經操得他一句話都說不出來了。

塞爾吉奧在費爾南多的體內射了，兩人發出了嘆息，然後又吻在了一起，塞爾吉奧把美人抱去窗邊，他背對軍官站在窗前。

塞爾吉奧揭開了窗簾，費爾南多想逃，他害怕會被看見，但幸好這裡不是一向熱鬧的地方，不遠處有一個湖，教堂附近會有一條小木橋，步行可以走到湖泊前，要是天氣晴朗，費爾南多也會一人散步去到湖邊看看風景。

“有人在釣魚，你看見嗎？”

塞爾吉奧從背後插了進去，他扶住了美人的腰，拍了一下美人那又軟又翹的屁股。

費爾南多害怕了，外面天色昏暗，雖然從這裡也可以看到湖邊，但是畢竟距離得有些遠，他也看不清楚，他趴在窗邊，忍不住的呻吟從嘴邊滑出，漂亮修長的手指貼在玻璃上，玻璃被撞到搖搖晃晃，他真的害怕窗子要撞爛了，塞爾吉奧扣住了他的手，貼在耳邊親吻起他的耳垂。

“你瞧瞧，他就那邊坐著，要是你再叫得那麼大聲，他就可能聽見了，可能也想過來看你了。”

費爾南多絕望地搖了搖頭，他不可以讓別人發現他的另外一面，塞爾吉奧操了幾下後就把他轉了過來，美人的背緊貼在窗前，雙腳離地，塞爾吉奧把他抱了起來，為了保持平衡，他只可以抱緊塞爾吉奧，雙腿用力夾緊他的腰。

塞爾吉奧吻了吻他，在吻得忘情的時候插了進去，費爾南多叫了起來，這個姿勢真的不行，塞爾吉奧就著姿勢插得用力又深入。

“不要這樣，求你了。”

“啊，好爽，你高興嗎？”

費爾南多難堪地搖了搖頭。

“哎呀，他好像聽見了，你太吵了，我的美人，他站起來了，是不是聽到了是從哪裡傳來的呢？”

費爾南多捂住了嘴巴，他想推開塞爾吉奧，他是真的害怕會被人聽見了。

“他要過來了，寶貝，看見了嗎？”

費爾南多驚恐地回過頭去看，塞爾吉奧覺得他可愛，忍不住笑了起來，抱住費爾南多吻了幾下，把人抱去了床上。

“我騙你的，這麼遠，外面又那麼黑，我怎麼知道外面有沒有人？你要不要出去看看，我一邊插著你一邊抱著你去，怎麼樣？”

塞爾吉奧坐在床邊，抽插仍然繼續，費爾南多翹起了嘴，轉過去，偶爾發出曖昧的聲音，但始終不願意看著塞爾吉奧又惱又恨的樣子看起來真是可憐極了。

塞爾吉奧拿過那條掛在美人脖子上的十字架項鏈在把玩，看似虔誠地親吻了一下。

“生氣了？”他握著了費爾南多的下巴。

費爾南多沒有回答，除了腰在扭動，嘴巴在發出呻吟之外，他什麼反應都沒有。

“我最討厭你了。”費爾南多憤怒地說，但他的話聽起來像是在撒嬌，真是該死，他的本意可不是這樣，但是塞爾吉奧一定會誤會的。

果然，塞爾吉奧找到了他的嘴唇，帶著愛意和溫柔吻了下去。

隔天，塞爾吉奧從神父的床上醒來，這時太陽已經把屋裡的昏暗掃清了，他記得昨晚他在床上搞美人的時候，桌上的蠟燭就熄滅了。

本來躺在自己的懷裡的費爾南多消失了，他下了床，發現屋子已經打掃乾淨了，一切關於昨晚的歡愛好像都只是一場夢，他的軍裝掛在椅背上。

他穿好了衣服和靴子，洗了臉，喝了幾口水，從果盤上找了一個蘋果，也懶得用刀子切開了，洗了幾下就往嘴裡放了，他咬著蘋果推開了木門。

他去了教堂，教堂的門虛掩，他希望可以在這裡找到費爾南多，他推開門進去了。

費爾南多果然來到了教堂，他穿著一身黑色的袍子，金髮夾在耳後，手上拿著那本他經常看的聖經，他站在十字架前，有幾個信徒坐在一旁，誠心地向上帝祈禱。

這跟昨晚的他完全不同，在床上的他又害羞又性感，現在的他卻一點都看不出半點不可告人的欲望。

有幾個小孩跑了過去，拉了一下費爾南多的袍子，他們似乎想跟神父先生談話，費爾南多彎低了腰，露出了溫柔的笑容，摸了摸其中一個小孩的頭髮。

站在門前的塞爾吉奧把這一切都看在眼裡，他再次咬了一口手裡的蘋果，把軍帽帶好在頭上，嘴角上揚，悄悄地離開了教堂。


End file.
